


That Single Dimple

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute Ending, Dimples, Five Times, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, and it very much is the death of sirius, remus lupin has one dimple, sirius black is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: There was a lot of things that Sirius adored about Remus. From the way he wrinkled his nose when lying, to the way the sun hit his golden curls - no matter what way you looked at it, Sirius was completely whipped for the boy. However, what definitely had to take the cake was that single dimple.Or, five times Remus’s dimple appeared and the one time Sirius confessed how much it killed him.





	That Single Dimple

**Author's Note:**

> For the R/S 24 Hour Challenge: 
> 
> I used "Sirius's obsession with Remus's cute little dimple" and "pool party"

~~~~**1st September 1971**

 

“Gryffindor!”

 

For a few seconds, the great hall was so silent that the only noise that could be heard was the awkward shuffling of his own feet as the sorting hat was raised off of his head. Sirius’s anxious grey eyes scanned over the four houses, waiting for any kind of reaction the crowd would give him.

 

As he stepped down from the pedestal, making his way towards his new home for the next seven years, finally everyone got caught up to speed. The Gryffindors clapped loudly, and the Slytherins - most particularly the ones he was related to - shot him disgusted looks. However, Sirius couldn’t bring himself to care one bit. His heart was pounding, trying to break free from his rib cage.

 

All that hoping had finally paid off, as he took a seat with his house. His eyes shot to the crowd of his fellow first years, looking desperately for James Potter. The boy he had met in the train compartment looked as vibrant as ever, and waved madly at him. Sirius felt a grin tugging at his lips as he returned the action.

 

The timid first years moved forward as yet another went up to be sorted. As they moved, Sirius’s eyes fell onto tawny hair. Right behind James and a girl with vibrant red hair was a skinny boy. _What was his name again?_ The gears in Sirius’s brain were forced into his motion as he tried to recall everything he could about the individual.

 

There wasn’t much to recollect, as the boy had managed to tuck himself away quietly into the background for most of the ride. _Lucas? No, no that doesn’t sound right…_ He chastised himself for forgetting such of a simple thing.

 

“Lupin, Remus.”

 

When the name was finally called, Sirius instantly recognized it. _Right. Lupin._ He corrected himself, watching as the tawny haired boy made his way to the front. For the first time since they introduced themselves to each other, he managed to catch the other’s eye as he sat. Uneasy auburn eyes locked onto his own grey eyes, and Sirius couldn’t hold back the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

Remus returned a weak smile - if it could even be called that. As he did so, a tiny dimple began to form on his right cheek. Even though it was a small act, Sirius found himself beaming.

 

Many years later, Sirius would look back onto that very first day and reprimand himself for not realizing that was the very moment Remus Lupin had caught his eye.

 

* * *

 

**14th October 1972**

 

“I just, I don’t get it.” James shook his head, causing his unruly hair to become even messier. He scratched his neck in deep thought.

 

“Eh, I’m sure Remus has found something,” Sirius reassured nonchalantly, leaning against the headboard. They were sitting cross legged on James’s bed, a bunch of scrolls sprawled out around them. For the past thirty minutes they had poured their attention into their elaborate Halloween prank idea. Everything was coming into place except for one thing - they just couldn’t find the right timing spell to ensure everything occurred right at the dinner feast.

 

“Well, he’s at the library right now- so if we hurry, we can probably see if he knows anything.” James decided, already starting to get up and pack away their notes. Under any other circumstance, Sirius would have whined about having to relocate, but since Remus was involved he didn’t. For the sake of the prank, it was always best to consult the boy on their findings. As innocent as he might have seemed, Sirius knew very well that Remus was secretly an evil mastermind.

 

Just as the two of them picked up all their things, fate decided to be kind to them. Remus walked into the dorm, holding a stack of books that were stacked so high you almost couldn’t see his face. With an exasperated noise, he dropped all of them onto his own bed.   


“Remus! Great timing - did you find anything-” Before James could even finish, Remus lifted an advanced charms book in the air.

 

“-Did I find anything on time charms? You bet Merlin’s beard that I did.” Remus confirmed, and within seconds a mischievous grin had moved onto his face. Naturally, with that smile, came that one single dimple.

 

By now, Sirius had became accustomed to the fact that Remus, unlike most people, was the owner of only one dimple. There was something endearing, and unique, about the feature. In conversations past, Remus would insist the scar across his nose was the most peculiar inhabitant on his face, but Sirius would always argue that his eyes were drawn to that one dimple above all.

 

“See?” Sirius said, snapping out of his thoughts. “I told you that Remus would find something. He always does,” He wrapped an arm around the thinner boy and ruffled his brown hair.

 

* * *

  


**25th December 1975**

 

The bright lights, the presents under the green tree, Mr. and Mrs. Potter - essentially _all of it_ fueled the wide smile on Sirius’s face. For the first time in his life, he was enjoying a Christmas with his family. After having a rocky few months following his disownment, this one moment was enough to make it all worth it. He was staying at the Potter estate, enjoying the holiday cheer with his three best friends.

 

Everybody was taking turns opening gifts, and if Sirius died in that moment - he would have died a happy man.

 

“For you, Moony,” James grabbed a random present from under the tree and handed it to the boy. Sirius’s attention was flagged as he realized it was his gift to Remus.

 

“To Moony… From Padfoot,” Remus announced to the room, looking at the poorly wrapped present. He let out a tiny chuckle, one that could have cured any illness in Sirius’s opinion. “Well, I could have told who it was from without even looking at the tag.”

 

“I despise the implication,” Sirius gasped playfully, watching as Remus carefully removed the wrapping.

 

Remus inhaled sharply, looking down at the record in his hand. His eyes lit up like the Christmas tree. “It’s.. it’s Bowie’s new album.” He said breathlessly. James and Peter both let out grunts, visibly fed up with the idea of having to go another few months with Remus only playing one album for hours on end.

 

Sirius arched a brow, “I’m assuming you like it then, hm?”

 

“I love it,” Remus answered firmly, looking at Sirius and giving him a bright smile. Instantly, Sirius felt his heart jump into his throat. There it was again, that damn single dimple that caused him so much trouble.

 

Almost six months ago, Sirius had realized he fancied Remus. It was the small things that got him all unwound - his smile, his humor, his judgmental expressions, and of course, his damn dimple. It was killing Sirius slowly, having to keep all his feelings to himself. Whenever the other smiled, he just wanted to swoop him into his arms and kiss his cheeks.

 

He knew it from the start, that one dimple was going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

  


**10th July 1978**

 

“C’mon, Remus. The whole point of a pool party is to actually, you know, get into the water.” Sirius egged the man on, enthusiastically motioning to the pool he was standing in. Behind him, James and Lily were laughing, and Peter was splashing around, but he toned it all out to focus on Remus.

 

“I’m perfectly fine where I am, thank you very much.” Remus insisted, lowering himself onto a sunchair. He reached over for a book, planning on just watching the others having fun in the water and investing in his novel.

 

Sirius pulled himself out of the Potter’s pool, wincing slightly as he welcomed a cool gust of wind upon exiting. He went over to where Remus was sitting, dripping all the while.

 

Remus glanced over at him suspiciously, “What are you doing, Pads?”

 

“Hanging out with you, of course. Can’t have my boyfriend missing out on all the fun.” Sirius replied, watching as the other’s face softened.

 

Boyfriend.

 

The word had just rolled off his tongue so easily, as if it was always meant to. Honestly, Sirius didn’t doubt for a second that it was. He had been seeing the other for a year now, but each day he had to pinch himself to believe it was all true.

 

“Hey… do you maybe want to go back in, grab a snack, then come and watch?” Sirius suggested, an idea popping into his head. Remus put down the item and went to get up, clearly not going to reject the possibility of getting food.

 

In one quick motion, Sirius shoved his boyfriend into the water. There was a loud splash, but an even louder yelp. For a few seconds, Sirius was nervous - but all of it boiled away when he saw brown hair resurface.

 

Remus looked pissed off, but not in a worrisome way. If anything, Sirius could tell he was holding back a smile. Squinting against the bright sun to focus on his boyfriend’s face, Sirius grinned widely and slipped back into the pool. “Sirius Orion Black, I am going to fucking end you,”

 

Somewhere from across the pool, James let out a series of laughter.

 

Sirius swam over to where Remus was - looking a bit like a drowned rat, his clothes all wet now. “Oh? You are now, are you?”

 

Even though death was in Remus’s eyes, a smile was on his lips. Sitting just where it belonged on his right cheek, it betrayed his whole demeanor. While he was preoccupied with the staring, Remus had managed to splash a big wave right into his face.

 

After blinking and snorting the water out of his nose, Sirius refocused his vision on the boy in front of him. Sure enough, his Moony was right in front of him, a deadly mischievous tint in his eyes. _Oh, I’m so done for._

 

* * *

 

**4th August 1980**

 

“Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me, Remus Lupin?” Sirius asked one warm summer night. He was on his knee, looking up at the man he learned to love more than anything else in the world.

 

“Yes.. of course,” Remus said, a wide smile on his lips. It was wider than any Sirius had ever seen him give his entire life. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. “Yes.. yes.. A thousand times over again, yes.”

 

Sirius got up and instantly embraced his lover. Their lips crashed against each other awkwardly, but neither seemed to care. Right now, Sirius just needed to feel that soft pink mouth against his own. After a few minutes, he pulled back, looking over the man. “You know, I’ve always been drawn to you.”

 

Remus cocked his head to the side, “Was it by how mysterious I used to be?” He asked, a look of humor on his face. “The strange kid with the scars?”

 

“No,” Sirius shook his head, staring at Remus’s right cheek as he smiled. “Actually… it was because of that one dimple.” He informed, “Looking back on it, it was always because of it.”

 

Remus let out a small chuckle, clearly taken by surprise. “My.. my dimple?”

 

“Yes. You were the strange kid with the single dimple.”

 

Remus shook his head, that beautiful smile still gracing his lips. “I don’t believe that for one second,” He jabbed playfully.

 

“Well, either way, it’s the truth.” Sirius reassured, staring at his handsome fiance.

 

The years had flew by, but one thing was always the same.

 

That single dimple.

**Author's Note:**

> I only have one dimple so I kinda jumped at the idea of doing more one-dimple representation, haha.


End file.
